Energy balance (involving energy metabolism, nutritional state, lipid storage and the like) is an important criteria for health. This energy homeostasis involves food intake and metabolism of carbohydrates and lipids to generate energy necessary for voluntary and involuntary functions. Metabolism of proteins can lead to energy generation, but preferably leads to muscle formation or repair. Among other consequences, a lack of energy homeostasis lead to over or under formation of adipose tissue.
Formation and storage of fat is insulin-modulated. For example, insulin stimulates the transport of glucose into cells, where it is metabolized into α-glycerophosphate which is used in the esterification of fatty acids to permit storage thereof as triglycerides. In addition, adipocytes (fat cells) express a specific transport protein that enhances the transfer of free fatty acids into adipocytes.
Adipocytes also secrete several proteins believed to modulate homeostatic control of glucose and lipid metabolism. These additional adipocyte-secreted proteins include adipsin, complement factors C3 and B, tumor necrosis factor α, the ob gene product and Acrp30. Evidence also exists suggesting the existence of an insulin-regulated secretory pathway in adipocytes. Scherer et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270(45): 26746–9, 1995. Over or under secretion of these moieties, impacted in part by over or under formation of adipose tissue, can lead to pathological conditions associated directly or indirectly with obesity or anorexia.
Acrp30 is a 247 amino acid polypeptide that is expressed exclusively by adipocytes. The Acrp30 polypeptide is composed of a amino-terminal signal sequence, a 27 amino acid stretch of no known homology, 22 perfect Gly-Xaa-Pro or imperfect Gly-Xaa-Xaa collagen repeats and a carboxy terminal globular domain. See, Scherer et al. as described above and International Patent Application No. WO 96/39429. Acrp30, an abundant human serum protein regulated by insulin, shares structural similarity, particularly in the carboxy-terminal globular domain, to complement factor C1q and to a summer serum protein of hibernating Siberian chipmunks (Hib27). Expression of Acrp30 is induced over 100-fold during adipocyte differentiation. Acrp30 is suggested for use in modulating energy balance and in identifying adipocytes in test samples.
Another secreted protein that appears to be exclusively produced in adipocytes is apM1, described, for example, in Maeda et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 221: 286–9, 1996. A 4517 bp clone had a 244 amino acid open reading frame and a long 3′ untranslated region. The protein included a signal sequence, an amino-terminal non-collagenous sequence, 22 collagen repeats (Gly-XAA-Pro or Gly-Xaa-Xaa), and a carboxy-terminal region with homology to collagen X, collagen VIII and complement protein C1q.
Complement factor C1q consists of six copies of three related polypeptides (A, B and C chains), with each polypeptide being about 225 amino acids long with a near amino-terminal collagen domain and a carboxy-terminal globular region. Six triple helical regions are formed by the collagen domains of the six A, six B and six C chains, forming a central region and six stalks. A globular head portion is formed by association of the globular carboxy terminal domain of an A, a B and a C chain. C1q is therefore composed of six globular heads linked via six collagen-like stalks to a central fibril region. Sellar et al., Biochem. J. 274: 481–90, 1991. This configuration is often referred to as a bouquet of flowers. Acrp30 has a similar bouquet structure formed from a single type of polypeptide chain.
C1q has been found to stimulate defense mechanisms as well as trigger the generation of toxic oxygen species that can cause tissue damage (Tenner, Behring Inst. Mitt. 93:241–53, 1993). C1q binding sites are found on platelets. Additionally complement and C1q play a role in inflammation. The complement activation is initiated by binding of C1q to immunoglobulins
Inhibitors of C1q and the complement pathway would be useful for anti-inflammatory applications, inhibition of complement activation and thrombotic activity.
The present invention provides such polypeptides for these and other uses that should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.